Baby Showers Galore
by Akatyuki
Summary: The scheming Mabudachi Trio are trying to cause problems for Kyo and Tohru, and pretty much everyone else in the zodiac. Oh well...
1. Chapter 1

Baby Showers Galore!

Akito one day decided to go and visit Yuki. Since he couldn't drive, Hatori came along with him. As Hatori was parking the car, Akito walked across the street. While in the middle of the street, Akito heard honking. He looked to his right and saw a semi (full of vegetables) heading straight for him. He quickly looked to his left and saw a double-decker bus full of American tourists heading for him. Akito panicked, frozen with fear, when the semi hit him. The double-decker bus managed to veer and miss him, but there was another bus full of Australian tourists, behind it which hit him head on.

"WTF MATE?!?!?!" They all screamed, then Akito died. (a/n: no offense to Australians, we just wanted to say 'WTF mate')

Hatori stood off to the side smirking. Finally Akito had died, after his endless day dreams about killing the family head, it actually came true. What was even better, he wasn't going to be sent to jail! Grinning widely, Hatori turned and walked away from the accident, walking calmly towards Ayame's shop (which happened to be right across the street from Yuki's apartment).

Yuki, who happened to be walking into his apartment, totally missed the death of Akito. How could he miss a bunch of screaming Australians and the crashing and bending of metal in a high impact crash? He was listening to his I pod WAY too loud. He entered his apartment and sat down on the couch. Turning off his I pod, he turned on the TV, and saw the news about the crash, instead of feeling gloomy; he started laughing his head off.

--------------------------------

Ayame had made another outfit. Not just any type of outfit though, an outfit for his brother, whom he now visits daily. Hatori had just left minutes ago after telling Ayame that Akito had been killed by a bunch of Australians running around with vegetables, or something to that effect. Back to the outfit, it was a beautiful 'Nurse' outfit with a pair of brilliantly colored knee high socks. The socks were his greatest accomplishment of the day, and now he was going to present them to his brother.

He had packed the outfit into a beautiful sky blue box with mice on it, for he couldn't find any with rats on them, and took it across the street. Yuki had expected the visit so he purposely left the front door open. Ayame walked up to him and presented the box to him.

"For my Brother whom I love so much!!" He yelled.

"Oh boy, I can't wait." Said Yuki sarcastically, and opened it. On the top of the outfit, the amazing socks laid. Colored in many different colors that were neon blue, green and purple, alternating to with the other colors to form a rat on the top of each foot, and the words "I love my brother" at the top. Yuki looked the socks over, the secret fetish that he had always had with knee high socks had him screaming in joy. He picked them up and went quickly into the bedroom.

Ayame was shocked when Yuki came back out of his bedroom, usually, he would thrust the box back into his hands so he would go back to the drawing board. But this time Yuki came out sporting his fantastic socks and a pair of shorts, dancing around in circles singing, "I feel pretty, oh so witty. I feel pretty and witty and GAY!" Quite frankly, Ayame was stunned that Yuki had such a sock fetish! He failed at getting Yuki's attention several times and when he finally got sick of watching Yuki dance around in sock-loving joy, and went back to his shop to call Hatori.

Yuki kept jumping happily around until he realized Ayame was gone. He shrugged and turned on the radio, the Barbie Girl song came on. "Oh I love Aqua!", and started to dance. When it was over he put the CD that had the Barbie Girl song on it in the stereo and set the song on repeat so he could finish the choreographing the song, which he started doing to the song on the radio. He had been dancing for a while when Machi decided to come over.

MN: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, who actually read the whole chapter? Yay! Thanks for reading!

BnC: For and entire 20 minutes, MacarenaNeji kept yelling about how Yuki and Machi got together. Due to this turn out, we (MacarenaNeji and Bruce n' Charlie) wanted to kill Akito for some strange reason. And it just so happens this story came out of it.

MN: For anyone who doesn't read spoilers, or download later chapters, IT'S TRUE! YUKI AND MACHI GET TOGETHER! THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! Ok, review and we'll continue. Don't review, and we'll continue. Either way, we continue. But reviews would be nice.

MacarenaNeji and Bruce n' Charlie


	2. Chapter 2

We don't own Fruits Basket. No really. We don't. We want to own the fabulos socks though. We just don't think they exist. We should become designers and MAKE the them exist.

---------------

If anyone on Mediaminer reads the reviews, they should know that we got a flame. At least that's what I think they're called. Anyways, if the flame giver is to read this chapter know that this comes from the heart.

...: Thanks so much for the review! It's nice to know that someone hates our story as much as we like. It almost brought tears to my eyes, for I had received my first flame. On a different note, the story has no meaning. We wrote it in history one day after reading spoilers. If you don't like it, you don't have to leave a review. But on a higher note, I laughed at everything you said. Thanks for making my morning.

----------

Yuki had been dancing for a while when Machi decided to come over.

Yuki and Machi had been dating for about eight months now. She was the only one who knew about his sock fetish and that he like dancing. They were most definitely in love.

Machi walked into Yuki's house and saw him dancing to the Barbie song. She was fairly used to seeing him dance around like an idiot whenever she came over, so she wasn't too worried. The only thing that confused her was exactly what he was dancing to. Yuki turned around and saw her confused, when he shut off the music. "Why aren't you dancing to Thriller?" She questioned.

"That's a great idea!" He popped in his Micheal Jackson Cd, set it to Thriller, but before he pressed play, he ran into his bedroom. When he returned he was carrying a pair of shorts and a pair of fantabulas socks. Handing them to Machi, he shoved her into the bathroom.

She soon came out wearing the socks and shorts carrying her skirt. "Why am I wearing these?" she asked.

"You can't dance to Thriller with me if you're not properly dressed."

So they danced for a while, and after a couple times through the music, just before they started doing the signature Thriller move, when Kyo came by bringing bread. A big pan of Hawaiian Bread. Hawaiian Bread has a fruitly flavor to it, and to make it even better, it was home made. Kyo, of course, didn't make this bread, Tohru made it from an American recipe.

Kyo had walked up to Yuki's apartment minutes before and heard a loud music coming from the room. Finding the front door unlocked, he just walked on in. That didn't mean he was prepared for what he was going to find. Machi AND Yuki dancing to Thriller. He magicially pulled out a camera from a hidden compartment in his pants, snapped a few pictures, then hid the camera again. He walked up to Yuki and tapped him on the shoulder. Yuki had not realized that Kyo was over, so he stopped the music and faced him.

Kyo handed him the bread, "I wish you luck with your reputation." And walked out.

Yuki, confused, just set the bread down on the nearest flat surface, turned the music on again, and continued dancing. Machi didn't even realized the music had stopped for at least thirty seconds, and nonstop dancing throughout the communion.

----------

Meanwhile, at Shigures house.

Since Yuki moved into his own apartment with the help of Ayame(which actually happens in the manga, don't remember what chapter, but Ayame is house hunting for Yuki) once the curse was broken and since Kyo and Tohru got married (not sure they get married right away, but they do get together) and moved out themselves, Shigure was constantly having Ayame and Hatori come over, except when Ayame was making Yuki new socks, and when Hatori had no one to check up on. Currently the three were playing B.S.

"Did you hear about the babies? One King." Hatori commented placing down one king.

"What babies?" Shigure asked.

"Tohru and Kyo are," Hatori placed down his hand to make quotation marks with his fingers, "pregnant." And picked up his hand again.

"What?!" screamed Ayame, "Already?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

MN: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We did it again!! If you don't review, then you won't be reviewing. Anyways…

BnC: There are some serious spoilers in here, though they may not follow through completely with the story line. You can either go to mangascan to read the manga or realitylapse. Mangascan is faster.

MacarenaNeji and Bruce n' Charlie


End file.
